Something You Want Is Hard to Get
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: When Keely finally discovers she has feelings for Phil, she's not the only one with those feelings, can she find out if Phil has the feelings for her? Or for the most popular girl in school? While she does, Phil is doing the almost exact same thing.
1. Other Girls

Phil and Keely were at school in the library at their 7th period, it seemed impossible and amazing, that 20 complaints from parents came to the school of having too much homework, one of them sounded like a nagging parent.

'My son has too much homework, that when on the weekends, he still has homework to do when we go out to eat with the family, on his free time he is doing homework, too! I want him to have a good education and all, but I feel as if he already knows the concept of pi.' Another one sounded like a guy who just hated school. 'Dude, like we have too much homework.'

Since they never had had that many complaints before, that they cut down on the homework, but I guess too much. Phil and Keely had so little homework; they were actually bored of the 'Guinness World Book of Records!'

"I can't believe this!" Keely screamed

"Sshhh! be quiet!"

"Sorry! Anyways, I'm actually bored of the 'Guinness World Book of Records!' That used to be my all time favorite! Now, I'm stuck with 'It's a Girl Thing!'

"No, duh! Keely"

"Sshhh! If you can't keep quiet, I will have to separate you two."

"What's next, Phil?"

"Oh! School ends in about, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Brring!

"Class dismissed! Now don't forget the concept of pi! And don't forget the formula for Circumferences!"

"You know why they give homework? It's because the teachers are worry warts."

"So, Keel. You want to come to my place for video games?"

"Sure, I will Phil. Wait! That rhymes, yes!"

Keely loved to play the guitar and play songs, but she didn't make up her own songs, so she was just getting used to the concepts of rhyming, and rhythm. But while some people thought it was weird, like Tia, and Seth, Phil would just really smile his crooked smiles.

Keely soon grew to like seeing him more, it's not like she didn't, but liked it in a different way. Keely soon went on to websites to look on fashion tips nowadays, but mostly about boys, and dating. After the switcheroo thing with Curtis, on his date with Alice, she thought she had feelings for him, now, she knew that it was true, and just like most girls, Keely would always have a plan to get what she wants.

But, there's always a negative for every positive.

"Hi, Phil!" Other girls seemed to have got a thing for him.


	2. What's Your Problem?

A/N Hi! I didn't leave author's note last time 'cause there was nothing to say, but right now, I'm going to tell you that I am always able to update everyday! I'm some kind of computer lover right now, so check for updates everyday. Something is wrong when I don't update.

Super Short Flashback

"_Hi, Phil."_

_Other girls seemed to have a thing for him._

What scared Keely was that if Phil had a thing for another girl, she would be thrown out of the picture and into the nasty world of hate and rejection without her best friend with her, if Phil had a thing for another girl, then why? Her hair? Smile? Clothes? Keely wanted to look good, but never like this anyhow.

Phil's POV

_What's up with all the girls in this world nowadays? Why was I a normal person last year, and now a hunk to all the girls this year? Do they have like a list, of hot boys from 1-10? Because these other dudes who got suspended were the hottest, ewww… why did I just say that? But was I like the second hunk to girls?_

Keely then started looking another way, she did so not want to watch another girl try and corner him down. One time, Phil was on his way to his locker, when this flirty girl cornered him at somebody's locker (probably her friend's), and started getting very near, and started touching his stomach, Phil was still half-asleep and weak at that moment, so he had no idea what was going on, until Keely showed up.

Flashback

"_Phil? Is this your new girlfriend?" Keely joked._

"_Uhhh…"_

_Then the flirty girl spun around, she was not in the mood for another cat fight for a boy._

"_Umm… Excuse me, but, who are you supposed to be, his ex-girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, she is my—"Phil then had an idea, to really make her buzz off, was to create the J-word (jealousy)." –she's my girlfriend!" He said, secretly winking at Keely._

_Keely suddenly got the idea," Oh… yeah! I'm his… girlfriend, that's who, so what are you doing to my boyfriend, hmmm?"_

_Since girls had a handbook of rules of boyfriend and girlfriend relationships, no one wanted to break them, for a "curse" of no boyfriends (scream, cry, runaway)!_

"_Oh—I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…" The flirty girl then ran off._

Phil had been cornered a lot of times in the past and nowadays, but always has been ready.

"Umm, hi… Shelly, what's up?"

"Do you want to come to my place for milkshakes?" Shelly was the one who flirted with the top hot guys all the time, no matter what. Nobody could stop her. "No other milkshakes can beat my Mom's!" She bragged, rubbing her neck.

"Thanks, but no thanks; I have other plans with Keely!" Keely suddenly realized how lucky she was on how much Phil cared about her, she suddenly felt special and proud, and why was he turning down these girls? It's because of Keely Teslow, his best friend.

Shelly slumped and pouted. "Why are you always with this Keely? Is she like, your life you're carrying on your back? Why aren't you dating? Why haven't we heard anything about 'Phil'? You spend more time together than everyone else! Why can't you hangout with someone else!"

"Well…"

"Think about it!" Shelly was now really mad, she stomped off and started screaming and shouting.

"Whoa!" Keely was really surprised about what she said, she then saw Phil, it almost looked as if, nah… it couldn't be, as if, he was trying not… to cry.

"Phil? Are you okay?" She was worried about him, she never saw him cry before, in public, too. "Come on! Don't let her get to you, hey! I have an idea, since it's the weekend why don't you come over for a sleepover?"

Phil looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't really feel like playing video games anymore."

Keely caught his drift, "okay, well, do you want to do anything tomorrow?"

"I'll text you later okay?"

"Sure! I'll see you on our regular website?"

"Yeah, at 5 pm!"

"Okay! See you later!"

When Phil got home, he couldn't believe it either, tears streamed down his blushing cheeks, he was so embarrassed, he just ran up to his room, got out a sheet of paper, and started writing.

Reasons I Hangout With ONLY Keely 

She's…

A/N AAAAGGGHHH! A HANGNAIL! BITE IT!


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N Hope you liked my last chapter, if you have any fiery depths of complaints about my story, just tell me in the **_nicest _**way. Just to let you know, _chica _means 'girl' in Spanish.

Reasons why I ONLY Hangout With Keely:

She's my best friend

She is the only person who respects me without my looks

She is the only one ditzy person I can have fun with

No one else likes me like she does

She's not flirty

I have fun with her

She's not bossy

And maybe, just maybe, I…

Then Phil's watch beeped, meaning that he needed to get online, he went to his favorite chat place, He liked it for a reason, because it was bright, friendly and colorful, and futuristic, and computers can calm him down somehow. Phil signed on… and went on into his usual private chat room, Future Friends.

PHiLLywiLLyBOY signed on

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: Well, I'm here, are you here?

bLONDechiCa signed on

bLONDechiCa: Yup, hi

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: Hi

bLONDechiCa: You seemed pretty upset back there, are you ok?

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: yeah, I'm fine… it's just that I never felt this way before

bLONDechiCa: We girls blow our top off when we're upset sometimes

tortoiseSHELL signed on

tortoiseSHELL: Ummm… Phil? I have something to say to you.

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: What? That I'm a jerk? A nerd? Loser? Why did you blow your top at me anyways?

tortoiseSHELL: I'm sorry! It's just that I usually get what I want…

bLONDechiCa: So you're saying that, you're spoiled and wanted Phil?

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: Do you girls have a handbook of the hottest guys from 1-10?

bLONDechiCa: Unfortunately, we do

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: You never shown it to me?

bLONDechiCa: I'm sorry, Phil… uu

tortoiseSHELL: It's true, and after those boys got suspended, you were number 1

bLONDechiCa: Mm-Hmm! And every year, we have a vote in the girl's bathroom

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: So I was included in the vote last year?

tortoiseSHELL: Yup

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: So… Keely? Did you vote me?

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: Keel?

bLONDechiCa signed off

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: KEELY!

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: Shelly? Do you know?

tortoiseSHELL: If you want to know, I have to go up to the president of our girl's bathroom meetings, and she is the most popular girl in school, it takes days to get to her. Her name is Danielle, her phones are always busy, and she's always busy and checks her 33 voice mails everyday.

pHiLLywiLLyBOY: So… can you get to her?

tortoiseSHELL: It'll take 3 days

pHiLLywiLLyBOY signed off

tortoiseSHELL signed off

Phil had an idea, if he was the hottest boy in school, and she was the popular girl in school, there's always a connection with hot, and popular, so all he had to do, was speak to her, if every girl in school were throwing themselves at him, and then surely she would, one day.

Phil's POV

_But, what about Keely, should I tell her? She always helps with my plans and helps me, I'll leave her a voice mail today, and I'll strike at her locker tomorrow, but, did Keely really vote for me? Hmmm…_


	4. Danielle

A/N: Hey! Aren't you lucky I update everyday! Well, in your time zone maybe not, but at least I update fast! So enjoy my story, don't forget to hit that review button! If it's a complaint, I will think about it and maybe do some stuff, so if it's a complaint or a complement, send it, I'm not easy offended you know? Ha, ha! Anyways, I need to stop gabbing!

Phil went for the phone, he had an awesome idea! He would have to tell Keely first though. So, Phil picked up the phone and dialed, hoping Keely would be there to support him.

Brrrrriiiinnggg!

Brrrriiinnggg!

Keely picked up the phone, "Hey, Phil! What's up?"

"I just called to…" He then remembered, Keely signed off very quickly, so he explained everything! Phil made sure his ear was 1 cm away from the phone, just in case she blew her top. "So, is this kind of awkward for you? Remember, this is fake, okay?"

"Sure, Phil, I would love to help, but, why wouldn't you ask me?" Notice something different? She _was _asked by Phil, but he just shot his Memoblaster into the phone, so she wouldn't remember anything, during those last few minutes in the chat room.

"Uhh, because, I thought that you wouldn't remember." Phil lied

"Oh! Good point, I don't remember either!"

"Well, I have to go Keely, see you tomorrow at my locker, if you have any tips, tell me!"

Phil hung up, he was glad he pulled it off.

The next morning, at his locker, Phil was dressed in his black t-shirt and blue jeans, black was the new black that semester, so, black was his choice.

"Hey, Phil! Awesome clothes, black is so in this semester, good luck!" Keely was feeling good for him, learning how to be social, and how to dress, but if he only knew…"

"Thanks, Keel, you're so awesome!"

Phil walked down the hall to Danielle's locker, no one was around, and so, that was good. Phil walked up to her remembering his experience. Danielle had brown, brunette hair, with blue eyes, blue eye shadow, and blue everything, except for her white spaghetti strap tank top!

"Hi, uhh… Danielle"

People whispered around them, Phil, the hottest boy in school, talking to Danielle! It was an honor to at least shake his hand nowadays.

"Oh, hi Phil!" Holding her books in a flirtiest way, "What's up?" She was getting awfully close.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering… Would you like to go to The Smoothie Café, after school today?"

Danielle was shocked, giving him a sly smile. I'll meet _you_, at _my _locker, today, after school! You got it?"

Phil nodded, yes, "Sure, no problem."

Danielle smiled the biggest smile, "Okay, I'll see you later!"

Phil walked off, he went to his locker and smiled, "Thank you so much Keel! This means so much to me!" He hugged her. "I'll make sure that I don't go too far!" Phil said, running off like a little kid who lost his very first tooth.

Keely was glad she could help, it was the least she could do, but little did he know, that she accidentally broke his Memoblaster, so it didn't work anymore, so she might as well play along until the end. Who knows? She might be voted 'Person Most Likely to Get a Boyfriend'.


	5. Dates and Undercover Girls

A/N: No reviews? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… the next time I write a chapter, I'm not uploading it until I get some reviews! Ha, ha, ha! I sound like a scolding mother! Reminder (now I sound like my teacher): If you have any fiery depths of complaints, tell me in the NICEST way.

Keely promised Phil she would keep an eye on him, but not let him see her, as sneaky as always, Keely was very used to some spy work, I guess she will be a good mother to take care of kids, if she ever has any.

Phil met Danielle at her locker right on time, he didn't want to cause any chaos, he heard about her personality, her mood swings, and everything! Phil wanted to make sure he had every bit of information about her. So, as he was waiting, he saw Danielle walking down the hall in her poised model walk, doing nothing but focusing on her locker.

"Hi Phil, are you ready?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, of course I'm ready, Danielle."

"Great, just call me Danny, or whatever suits you."

"Uhhh… I'll stick with Danielle."

"Okay, let's go Phil."

Danielle slipped her arm through his and walked to Smoothie Café. When they got to the smoothie place, they chose a booth and went to order, well, Danielle ordered Phil to get her order for herself. Phil ordered Banana Split, and Danielle ordered Strawberry Blitz, Keely's one and only all time favorite.

Meanwhile, Keely and Tia were in the booth next to them, only, they fake dyed their hair, which made Tia so angry, and made her stylist do it, wore dark sunglasses, and funky clothing, which made Tia mad, too. Keely already told Tia about Phil's weirdo plan to find out who she voted for, Keely found it weird, but Tia, had a different idea.

"He is so totally in for you, girl!"

"Really? I can't really tell."

"No, duh, if he doesn't love you girlfriend, that'll be when pigs fly!"

"Tia, we can't let them hear us!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Keely, I kind of forgot why we were here."

Keely sighed; Tia could be the best listener, but not the best person to rely on to bring in group assignments. Keely looked over her shoulder, she found Phil kind of zoned out into space while Danielle was talking; she kind of wished it was Keely in her place.

As Phil was spacing out, Danielle was talking about herself so much he was bored, so far, he heard she had this mansion with 3 maids, a pool, walk-in closet, a big-screen T.V., the whole collection of 'Pop Star' magazines, and a huge bedroom. Phil was distracted by the person's funky electric blue dyed hair next to his booth that he almost missed some good information.

"—and I'm president of the girl's bathroom meetings where we take votes and stuff, I have the list right here, and…"

"Oh, can we look at the list?"

"Nope, sorry, it is top secret information; no one is allowed to look at it." Phil frowned, then why the heck did she tell him?

"Oh, okay then." clearly Danielle did not want to tell him, it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, she wasn't telling anybody.

"Actually, I want to go now, come on." Danielle left her bill on the table and left the café, obviously, she wanted to keep this information a secret.

When they got to her mansion, Phil was amazed, it was huge, and unfortunately her room was at the top floor. So, at the bottom floor was the kitchen, the living room, the gaming room was on the second floor where all the televisions, computers, and gaming systems were, the 3rd floor was where Danielle's parents lived, and at the very top, you know what to expect. When they finally got to the 4th floor, the whole floor was her room, half of it was her room, and half of it was her walk-in closet.

Not far, Keely and Tia were just outside the window, they found a ladder at her window, which they guessed she used for sneaking out. They both peeked into her room to see Phil and Danielle walking up the stairs.

"I wonder what their going to do," Tia said, "They better not do what I think their going to do."

"If they do, I'm going to puke," said Keely making a face.

As Tia and Keely watched, Phil and Danielle just… talked, nothing else, no more, no less. Until Phil kind of looked at her purse and started talking, he must have asked for something, because Danielle was starting to go downstairs. Phil then looked down the stairs to see if she was gone, he then ran for her purse and looked into her list, he wrote it down on his hand with his pen and put the notebook away. Keely and Tia didn't know what happened, but Phil thrust his elbow down with his hand in a fist, and said, "Yes!"

Then Keely started climbing down, she knew Phil too much to not know that he would make a run for home in a few minutes, she would have to be at home because Phil was going to tell someone what he just accomplished. Keely let Tia get down from the ladder and they both ran for no particular reason.

As Keely washed her hair in her bathroom sink, she thought about Phil, he wanted to find out about her but what?

**Keely's POV**

_Darn it! The Memoblaster rays are kicking in, I thought I broke it! I bet this isn't the beginning—darn it! Now I sound like Luke Skywalker from Star Wars—I bet that Danielle is going to start throwing herself at him, actually, more like forcing! Does Phil like girls like that? At least Tia went home; otherwise I would have to think in my closet. How do you know when someone loves you back? Maybe I'll ask my 8-Ball._

Keely wrapped a towel around herself and dug up her 8-ball out of her closet full of clutter and junk.

"Does Phil like me back?" Keely asked, waiting for a good answer, she shook the 8-ball and got, 'Ask me later'.

"What, why did I even buy this stupid 8-ball?" Keely then came up with another question. "Does Phil love Danielle?" Keely then waited for an answer, hoping for a good answer this time, 'Not likely'. Keely was relieved; an answer she wanted was always a good answer, well, maybe not exactly always. Keely would just have to wait when she would get to school.


	6. The Dance

A/N: Hope you liked my last chapter, there's more magical fluffiness in this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Phil of the Future

Phil ran home as fast as he could, he went without saying goodbye to Danielle, after all, this was for Keely. When Phil got home, he swore that he lost 15 pounds, because he felt as light as a feather. Phil ran up to his room and started writing down what he found.

Keely's Votes: Hottest Boy: Phil

Most Handsome Boy: Phil

Who Do You Want to Have as a Boyfriend: Phil

Crush: Phil

It was eye candy to Phil's eyes, it made him feel happy, it made him feel confident, he would tell Keely, but not right now, he wanted to keep it a secret for a while. He would tell Keely tomorrow, but right now, he needed to think, he accomplished his mission, but he never thought about what would happen to Danielle. Phil decided to call her later, because now, he just wanted to think, as always.

At school, before Phil could even walk to his locker Danielle came up to him skipping and jumping, with her friend behind her. "Philip Diffy!" said Danielle in a sing-song voice, "Do you want to go on a date again, my lovely boyfriend?"

Phil looked around and was quite confused, "Ummm… no thanks,"

"Why, Philip? Why don't you want to go on a date with me?" She pouted playfully.

"I just don't want to okay? I might want to have nothing to do with girls from now on, I don't even want to be popular!"

"Well… okay, anything for my boyfriend!"

"Actually, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriends."

"Oh, Philip, Philip, Philip… You _always _joke around like that! You're so silly," said Danielle giggling like a maniac.

"Well, uh… bye."

"Wait Phil, why don't you give your girlfriend goodbye?" said Danielle's friend. Danielle flicked her hair and puckered her lips, and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. Phil didn't want to at all, he hated her, well, didn't like her. She was snobbish, and a stuck up, but someone or something pushed him and as if by magic, and he went flying straight into her lips. Phil pulled away quickly and ran off. Unfortunately, Keely was right there watching.

"Phil! What is wrong with you? I thought this was for me!" she said without thinking, but she quickly covered her mouth, she made a big mistake.

"Keely, how did you know that? I thought I used the Memoblaster on you," he said with suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh, uh… heh, heh. Well, I kind of accidentally broke your Memo thingy without telling you," said Keely with fear in her eyes.

"You broke it without even telling me? Omigosh Keely! You lied to me!" Phil went off feeling so totally abandoned and betrayed.

"Phil, come on!" begged Keely, she hated how they sometimes got in a fight. "Well, fine! I'll hangout with Tia!"

Phil was way over his head, he had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't mean to yell at Keely.

Phil's POV

_Great! Just perfect! I have yelled at my best friend, and I yelled at her for no particular reason! This is so confusing, wait. I don't even know what I'm doing! This is crazy, and this is stupid, that's why people don't like me! I'm messed up and stupid! Now who should I hangout with?_

Just then, Phil just passed a flyer that was beside the water fountain, he looked at it, and he just saw the doom of his life!

_That's it! I'm calling in sick! _

Phil headed to the bathroom and got his Sick-o-Looker! This was the most useful gadget in the entire universe, it didn't make you sick, but it made you look sick. You just turn the dial and choose what sickness you want to get. Phil dialed it up to 'Look as if you're going to barf" He pressed the button to himself and he got green in just a few seconds.

"Now for the acting skills!" said Phil rubbing his hands together. Phil then ran into the nurse's office and it went just how he wanted to go, he got to go home and he was sent up to his room.

Now you might be wondering what he saw, well, the flyer said,

'End of Semester Dance! Come one, come all! Free (for once)!' Phil was toast.


	7. Mixed Emotions

A/N Hope you liked my other chapter. REVIEWS NEEDED! REWARD: NEXT CHAPTERS AND MORE UPDATES! Great huh? Now Phil has another situation. Sorry for language!

"Tia sat with Keely for lunch, she noticed she wasn't eating a thing. "Come on, girl! What's wrong!"

Keely knew she was the world's biggest blabber mouth, so she lied, "Oh, nothing, I just had a really big breakfast!"

"You better not be on a diet! You're already skinny as you are! You know how bad those eating disorders are!"

"Yup, they're bad," said Keely sarcastically, she didn't want to have anything to do with Phil anymore.

"So, did you hear about the upcoming dance?"

"Dance? What dance?"

"Girl, you better keep up to date! Anyways, it's an end of the year school dance! Why don't you go with Phil?"

"Oh, I thought you and I could go together, just us girls and just look around and steal dances with the hottest guys?" said Keely, trying to think like Tia.

"Oh, okay then," Tia knew something was up with Phil and Keely, they weren't talking, it was so obvious, and they weren't sitting together at lunch or speaking to each other. "So what time do we meet at the dance?"

"How about 6:30pm?"

"Sure, we can go snag some boy who has an undeserved date!" While Keely was talking, Tia's brain disconnected to everything somehow and was thinking up a plan to get Phil and Keely friends again, or more than that.

When Tia got out of school, she ran quickly to her house before she changed her mind, she needed to call a good friend of hers that was going to be in her plan.

The phone rang until it was finally picked up (A/N: I'm not doing any of those brings anymore, they're annoying).

"Hello?"

"Hi, Phil!"

"Oh, hi Tia."

"I was wondering, who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one actually." Phil was getting very irritated, 15 girls just asked him to the dance, now it's Tia!

"Well, I'm going with another friend, so why don't you join us?"

"Okay, what time?"

"Be there at exactly 6:30pm, no minute late!"

"Okay, no problem, so see you and your friend there!"

"Bye, Phil!"

"Bye."

Tia had Phil just right where she wanted him to be, what could go wrong is them to not be on time. Now all she had to do was wait for Friday, unfortunately, it was Thursday.

Phil just hung up the phone when, it rang again. He was getting frustrated and frustrated, and when he saw the caller ID, it was his "girlfriend". Phil picked it up.

"Hi Phil, it's your lovely girlfriend, Danielle!" Danielle chirped.

"Oh—it's _you_, what do you want?" Phil felt like a complete idiot, now he had more problems than he thought he would have.

"Oh, Phil, you know what I'm calling for!" Danielle said in her perky voice. "I'm calling about the dance! Would you like to go with me?"

"Well, Danielle, you see, I have other plans, and…"

"You better get me to that dance _tomorrow_! You better Philip Diffo!"

"It's Diffy!"

"Like whatever!"

"You know what, Danielle?"

"What?" she growled.

"We're over!"

"I don't care! Who needs you?"

"God!"

Then Phil slammed his phone, talk about a major breakup. He just broke up with the most popular girl in school. Phil didn't know why he did that.

**_Phil's POV_**

_Why did I just break up with her? Every boy in my school dreams of becoming her girlfriend, and I just turned her down! Does that make me a bad person? Why did I do that? Who did I do it for? Tia? Nah! Keely? Maybe, I mean, we haven't been talking since! Do I still like her? What's wrong with me?_

Then the phone rang. It was the hundredth-billionth time that the phone rang, it better be good news. Phil picked up the phone and heard a very familiar voice.

"Shelly? What is it?"

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you got what you wanted, and I came to tell you that I know that you and Keely have been fighting and stuff, and I just became president of the girl's room meetings! Yes, I know it means nothing to you, but, I needed to tell you something even more important.

"What is it Shelly? Spill."

"Well, I came to tell you that we did a thought program and Keely wrote that she still likes you Phil, she still likes you, and she has been very jealous of Danielle, and… Phil, she feels as if this is all her fault."

"Wow, she can write well."

"Yeah, I know. Well, she feels terrible and I just wanted to tell you that, she still likes you. No matter what, she wrote, she still likes you."

"Wow."

"I know, wow. Well, I hope you and Keely sort things out, because the whole school and I mean it, has been waiting for you guys, to you know… _you guys._"

"Oh, well, thanks Shell."

Phil laid back, he was still in, and he needed to tell Keely about everything. But how?

Keely was in her room, she couldn't wait for the dance, she was going with Tia, she would shrug off Phil, and have a good time. But, she couldn't help but feel way different. So she picked up her guitar, and sang.

_Is it really you?_

_How do I know?_

_What did you do?_

_I don't understand…_

_We broke up,_

_Without getting started,_

_I feel so retarded!_

_Is it really you?_

_Do you really care?_

_Am I not the one?_

_Why did I even dare?_

_Is it really you?_

_How do I know?_

_What did you do?_

_I don't understand…_

Keely suddenly felt a sudden energy and started venting it. She strummed her guitar with no beat or rhythm. She just strummed and strummed and strummed, until her fingers had calluses on her calluses. She laid back and thought of all the things she has done, how she ruined it, and how she was going to apologize.


	8. Nothing Exists in My World

A/N: please press that review button! WARNING: magical fluffiness fairy is on her way to sprinkle magical fluffiness and romance around this page.

It was the day of the dance, and Tia was dazzling with excitement. She had her plan all worked out, she hated how Phil and Keely weren't talking, it made her very irritated. If Keely and Phil didn't show up at the exact same time, her plan would be ruined without even starting. Tia was wearing a blue silk tube top, and white waist level silk pants. She was all about the silk.

Tia checked her watch and it was 6:29pm, she waited for 1 minute which seemed like an hour to her, then she saw Phil come behind the building and Keely coming from out of a black Mercedes Bends (A/N: It's a car that my neighbor has.). Keely was wearing a tank top that said 'Dance!' and waist level blue jeans. Phil was wearing a white t-shirt under his sweatshirt, and was wearing blue jeans.

When Keely and Phil spotted each other when they met exactly at Tia's spot at the exact same time, they just gave each other an evil eye and greeted each other in a robotic manner.

"Keely," Phil said.

"Phil," Keely repeated. Tia smiled, and they went inside the gym. It was decorated as 'The Notebook' as their theme, it was decorated with the stoplights and a car's headlights, the carnival and 80's style. Phil and Keely kept at least a 10ft distance and hung out by the punch bowl, with Keely on one side of the table, and Phil on the other side. Phil and Keely ignored each other while Tia danced with some other girls.

When it came to slow dancing, girls rushed towards Phil creating a mob, the chaperone had to move them off to dance with their own dates, I guess everyone heard about Phil's breakup, because the girls were blowing him kisses and smiling at him. Keely, thankfully for Tia, didn't know about his breakup, she didn't listen to everyone's whispers at all.

Phil felt like a complete idiot, but he didn't do anything about it, he just leaned against the wall, like a no good rotten crook, unfortunately, that's what he felt like. Two hours swept by, but it felt like a million years to Phil and Keely, Tia yawned.

"It is 8:30 peeps! We should go home," Tia yawned again; her plan was going very smoothly. But now, she had to do one thing and hope for the best, she purposely decided to walk home her way, the way her stop would come first. It wasn't because she was tired, it was for something else. Tia walked up the steps of her house's porch, 'Goodnight guys." Said Tia, and she slammed the door.

"There! Now all I have to do is hope for my plan to work," Tia rubbed her hands together and watched Phil and Keely walk to Keely's house.

When Keely got to her house, she just stared at Phil, Phil stared back. They just looked at each other for like at least 5 minutes straight, without talking, doing absolutely nothing in the dark. It was like magic, they were frozen, nothing happened, it was silent; no magic fairy came to grant them wishes, nothing, just nothing. It was as if the whole universe was put to sleep, until Phil broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Keely. I don't hate you or anything if you were wondering. I felt like a complete idiot at the dance and…" But Phil was cut off by Keely pressing her lips against his.

All was forgiven, everything that they did to hurt each other was forgiven, the fight and everything, just by that. Keely's tears streamed down here cheeks, it was the same again, they were cool, they were, well, together. Keely's hands found their way around Phil's neck while Phil's found their way around her waist. They broke away only for breath, and then Keely ran up the stairs of her house, opened the door and locked it. Keely ran up to her room, she lay down on her bed and cried, but at least she knew everything was going to be alright.

THE END!


End file.
